One summer
by MizMaryMack
Summary: Ben's private journal...mostly reflecting his summer with grandpa max and espicially with Gwen.BEn X Gwen...im not good with summuries but pls pls PLS read and review...
1. 20 June

Hi everyone! Read and review… Ben X Gwen Tennyson

Note: **Bold writing that is centred is part of Ben's private journal**

Um… and I don't know the dates of summer…HELLO…Asia…

So briefly…ENJOY!

Inspired by a story from fan fic…

BTW: this takes place before Ben got the omnitrix. It's my idea of a Ben 10 story…

Disclaimer: I do not own Ben 10…however much I want to

* * *

**One summer**

**20****th**** June 2006; 7:34 am**

**You know something… I always wanted something exciting to happen in my life. Not the same average everyday life you see in the TV. Sometimes, in the deepest pit in my stomach, I had a feeling that something would change my life forever… And it definitely isn't Gwen… that dorky geek I call cousin.**

"Ben!! Hurry up! Grandpa is waiting for us in the rust bucket! If you don't come down here right now… I don't what I'll do to you dweeb!"

**Speaking of Gwen… That was her. Dorky huh? Yeah I know… I seriously feel bad about spending the WHOLE summer with her. Hope I don't catch her dorkyness- if that even is a word…**

"I'm coming doofus!" Ben ran down the stairs, careful not fall down at the sight of his cousin that looked as though she was a volcano erupting. "Here's an advice; 'patience'; learn the word. Breathe the word. Hear the word. Fear the word. Live the word!"

"Well here's an advice for you dweeb; shut UP!" exclaimed Gwen. Her eyes flaring with anger. Ben flinched at the sight, but managed to walk away, more like run away. "Yeah you better run!"

**Woah Gwen really needs some cooling down. Unfortunately for her it's intolerable because world, Ben Tennyson is here!****By the way…I didn't even know I knew the word 'intolerable'. Guess school's really paying off…**

"Hey Grandpa," said Ben, embracing his Grandfather into a bone- cracking hug, to Ben. "So where are you gonna take us Grandpa? Siberia? Artic? Bermuda Triangle? The vast desert? Hhmm…. speaking of desert…Grandpa, got any ice- cream?"

"I'm surprised to see you so excited Ben. But we're not going to any of those places." Seeing Ben's sigh, grandpa Max quickly added, "How are we supposed to travel all around the world in a lousy old RV?"

Ben smiled at that. Apparently Gwen had been standing behind him the whole time and she added, "I'm surprised that Ben knows about the Bermuda Triangle? You know anything about that?" she asked, sounding quite eager. In a way.

"Yeah. You know why people are disappearing? Well, the rumour has it that aliens lived at that place and made the Bermuda Triangle their hang out. Capture humans and bring them to that Triangle and feast on them!" said Ben, so excited that he threw his hands to the air.

Grandpa looked tense at the mention of aliens and Gwen stared at her cousin gleefully.

"Aliens? Yeah right. Ben you are full of child- like wonders. There's no such thing as aliens Ben."

"There is."

"No, there isn't."

"Who says so?"

"Come on Ben. Does logic ring a bell? Humans are the only living life form in the whole solar system."

"Prove it."

"That is enough! If I hear another squabble coming out from any of you, this road trip will be cancelled. And I don't care who started it," declared Max, storming out of the RV.

**Gwen!! She ruined everything. That's it! If I see aliens I would definitely ask them to take Gwen hostage. No aliens. Who told her that? So now here we are. Sitting at opposite ends of the RV while waiting for grandpa to arrive.**

"Good to see no quarrelling. I'm glad. Now let's get going," exclaimed Max merrily. Waving goodbye at Ben's parents, he turned to look at the two children sulking while waving goodbye. As soon as Ben's parents were out of sight, Max said," Anyone hungry?"

"I think my stomach can answer that," squeaked Ben whilst his stomach gave a low and loud grumble. Ben glanced down at his stomach, then at Max, while giving his cheesy grin. He heard a small giggle and turned around to see whom it came from. Even though he already knew.

Ben smiled at Gwen for a while and realising what he was doing, he quickly turned his gave to the fast moving road, silently blushing. Gwen smiled at the sight of her cousin.

**Can't believe I can make Gwen laugh at these times. And why did I just smile at the like that? Hhmmm…. Creepy…hope she didn't see me though…I would be a shame. Hey, I think I'm feeling something here… uneasiness in my stomach. Maybe it's Gwen**.

Ben looked thoughtful for a second. And I mean A second. Then his stomach gave a rumble.

**No…it's stomach here. Force alarm. Can't believe I thought I liked Gwen. Eeewww… she's my cousin...**

**Cousin…..**

**Wait! Did grandpa just say... food? OH NO!!**

**Note to self: never and I mean NEVER, eat grandpa's cooked food... Now where was I, oh yes, Gwen is my cousin for aliens' sake. Never think of her that way.**

**-Ben **

* * *

Chapter two coming soon...


	2. 21 June

disclaimer:i do not own Ben 10 and any of it;s characters..if i did, well..it would be different.

words in bold and centered are part of ben's private journal...

* * *

**One summer**

**21****st**** June 2006; 10:03pm**

**"No matter what lifestyle we lead, there is no escape from age. We will at some point in our life, wake up and realize that we are no longer young, we will have to accept that our health is more fragile, our strength is less strong and our beauty is fading we will have to accept the natural process of aging, and nothing in the world can stop that but being in love keeps us young at heart, makes us age gracefully, keeps us healthier and that is also a fact. I like to say that Love sugarcoats age. Compare an old lonely woman to a woman of the same age surrounded by her children and the ones she loves, you will definitely see a huge difference, in physical as well as emotional well being. So I agree that being surrounded by love will surround us by positive energy and will keep age to some extent away. But does age keep love away? No. Love has no age. You can fall in love and keep on loving those around you and life even if you live more than 200 years!"**

**She told me that sometime this morning. Gwen I mean. I don't really know what it means but I'm pretty sure it's something important and it has something to do with love and life. Now why would she talk to me about that? And how the heck did I remember what she said. Ben Tennyson! What has happened to you?!**

**So here I am in the middle of the night… well it's not really the middle of the night. But it is for grandpa and Gwen. They're asleep! Now how do they do that? It's like 10 o'clock!**

Ben lay down on his bed waiting for sleep to embrace him. Suddenly he heard footsteps outside the RV. Inquisitiveness surrounded him and he went outside to take a look. The RV stopped near some forest area and there were trees everywhere. "Duh," thought Ben. Suddenly he heard a loud 'boom'! Something landed on the ground and what ever it was it's really big.

**How I wished I had no lack of curiosity because whatever it was, it changed my life forever…then again, it's kinda great.**

Ben walked on, desperate to find out what had happened. Then he saw glowing. Some kind of green alien- like glow. Excited, Ben ran towards the glowing light. Then he saw some kind of watch in a really cool parcel- like package. (Ben's thought). Reaching out his hand to touch it, the watch jumped up and landed on Ben's wrist. Surprised, he screamed.

"What is that thing?" Still full of curiosity, Ben started playing around with the watch. Amazed that it did not seem like an average kind of watch, he pressed it down as the circular part of it lifted up.

As he did that, he felt a tingling sensation through his skin. Closing his eyes, something happened. When he opened them back, he stared down at himself. He was surprised to see that he wasn't looking like Ben anymore. In fact, he looked like an alien- like candle.

"Woah! This is so cool!!"

**That was really awesome. The way I struck fire balls everywhere. I'm not gonna tell you about it. It's a feeling where you do something, but you just can't explain it. That's how I felt like. Suddenly I heard this beeping sound. It sounded like it came from a circular thing that was on my watch's face. Only thing time, it was on my chest. Oh yeah, before that, I ran into Gwen. She probably just woke up and saw me missing so she decided to look for me. Or maybe she heard my scream…well it doesn't really matter because I turned into Ben right before her. I think she didn't know that I was the alien at first because she was surprised when she saw me standing at the spot that alien was in. I named him heatblast! Cool huh? Haha…yeah…**

"Ben?" said Gwen, awestricken.

**Yeah that's what she said. Of course then grandpa came…and I was tired so I went to sleep. By that time it was like 11 something…who cares anyways…so my summer started out like that… kinda great. You know…aliens, proving Gwen was wrong about aliens, it was great…I know it was fun and all, but I couldn't help feeling that grandpa was worried or something…**

**Well whatever that thing on my wrist is, I know we'll figure it out. And by we I mean grandpa and Gwen…(: AAAHHHH!! can't believe I'm using smilies…creepy.**

**-Ben**

* * *

sorry it's short..well you already know what happened on the first episod...why should i tell you


	3. 28 June

Disclaimer: I do not own Ben 10 or any of the characters. I own a TV that features Ben 10.

BTW: the dates are followed by my ... old diary... so the days that are skipped were the days I didn't write any entries on my ... old diary...

And the date and time isn't important. And again I followed that old diary thing... just the date and time... not the entry l you get what I mean.

Same goes for the previous chapters.

**Bold** and centered are part of Ben's journal.

* * *

**One summer**

**28th**** June 2006; 4.37am**

**Ok I know I'm not writing at a reasonable time but it wasn't safe to take this out with Grandpa and Gwen awake. I hate to admit it, but sometimes I feel that I have nothing in common with Grandpa or Gwen. Mostly Grandpa. I don't know why though. Just feel like it…**

**Anyway, we went to an amusement park earlier. It was so totally awesome. I got on some rides that were just heart ripping. Gwen looked really green. She must have felt sick because of those rides I dragged her to. Well she deserved it. Forced Grandpa and me to go to the mall. What is it with girls and shopping? **

Ben, Gwen and Grandpa Max walked through the pathway of the shopping mall. Grandpa had the look that ached as he forced himself to smile. Gwen was smiling happily while she strolled in front of shops with shopping bags in her palms. Ben looked as though he was going to be sick if he stepped inside another shop selling clothes again.

**It was hell for me. Grandpa got away soon. He said he was going to find some cans of food for the food supply. Does that make sense? Meanwhile I got stuck with Gwen and her shopping.**

"Come on Ben, just one more shop until Grandpa comes back!" yelled Gwen, dragging her cousin alongside her. "If you don't, I'll tell Grandpa and you won't get to go to that amusement park you've been bragging about.

Thinking what she said was true; Ben followed Gwen into the final shop for the day. At least that's what Ben thought. "Fine. But just because I'm here doesn't mean you can boss me around."

"Ok. What is it with you and shops?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

Once in the shop, Gwen began browsing through the clothes. Ben sat down on some seats, his back facing the dressing room while Gwen went in. "This is such a waste of time…" muttered Ben under his breath. A while later, the door of the dressing room Gwen was in opened and Gwen asked, "How do I look?"

**Man you should have seen her. She looked really awesome. By that, I mean really pretty. That white sundress with green highlights totally brought out her eyes. Hey! What am I talking about here…**

Gwen raised an eyebrow thinking why Ben hasn't responded. 'He's just looking at me like that. Why is he looking at me like that?'

"Ben? Ben? Earth to Ben. Are you there?"

"What?" Ben snapping out of his daydream responded quickly, "Oh yeah. Cool. You look- great."

**I'm such a cheese head!! **

"Thanks Ben," Gwen implied changing back into her usual wear.

**Now that's the best part about going shopping with Gwen. Seeing her wear her new clothes. And especially when Grandpa isn't there, I'm the one she asks. Isn't that so cool. Um, I mean in a sisterly way…**

"Great! Now it's my turn to enjoy and your turn to suffer!" criticised Ben.

"Yeah right, whatever. Just don't drag me along those rides."

"Drag you along? That's a great idea!"

"What!? Ben no!"

"Come on Gwen. You know you want to. Especially when there's a tunnel of love," Ben grinned at the insult and all Gwen could do was yell, "Pervert!"

"Now Gwen, you know Ben was just kidding. Weren't you Ben?" piped in Grandpa.

Still grinning, Ben replied, "Yeah, of course I was…"

Gwen gave Ben a disgusted look.

**Well, about that tunnel of love thing, I was not kidding. Well, part of me was. And yippee…Gwen took the idea of going to the tunnel of love with me- wondrously…**

While on the way to the park, Gwen kept eyeing Ben. She couldn't stand going on rides. It always made her feel sick. Her eyes lingered to his face, then down to his wrist. The omnitrix, according to aliens that had tried to steal it a few days ago held secrets. Over the past few days, a number of aliens had tried to take the omnitrix. All those times they tried but they failed. Not only did Ben use the omnitrix to get rid of those aliens, but he also helps people. That thought made Gwen smiled to herself. Unfortunately, Ben caught her staring at him. Giving a puzzled look, he asked, "What?"

**I could have sworn she was looking straight at me. And she was smiling. What was her deal anyway?**

Ben looked at his cousin that seemed offended to his harsh tone. Seeing that, he added, "You ok?"

**Woah she seemed really sad or something. Maybe I sounded really rude. Gwen, come on. Say something…**

"Yeah, I'm fine."

**Sometimes I miss her voice. When she doesn't talk that is.**

Before Ben could say anything else, Grandpa piped in, "We're here. Steel City amusement park." (Steel City is from Teen Titans :)

"Great! Come on Gwen," exclaimed Ben excitedly as Grandpa smiled happily to himself.

**Grandpa left me and Gwen alone because he saw one of his friends there, those retired plumber guys… But it was kinda boring there. You know, the usual… Enterprise, tilt- a- whirl and 'the' graviton. Those rides are so kindergarten. But the roller coaster was Fun! That's where Gwen looked all sick.**

"Come on Gwen, hurry up! Just one more ride," Ben asked, more like begged.

"Fine. But this is the last ride I'm going to go on. Got it?"

"Yeah, ok whatever. Let's go!" Ben exclaimed, pulling his cousin into the line. "This is going to take forever!" Ben cried as he peeked to the front of the line, which was barely visible through the crowd of people standing in front of him.

"Guess we'll go then. Maybe next time Ben," Gwen alleged hopefully. Before she could step out of line, Ben grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him.

**Whoa! Her arm is so soft.**

Face only inches apart, Ben sneered, "Sorry. There's no backing out Gwen."

"So that's why I feel hopeless…" Gwen whispered sarcastically to herself.

After a few moments of waiting, they finally got in the ride. Ben pulled Gwen to the seat at the front. During the whole ride, Gwen kept squeezing the metal bar and screaming like it was the end of the world.

**I guess that 'Kangaroo Commando' ride that we took last time really made an effect on her. This calls for extreme measures.**

Ben took Gwen's hand and squeezed it lightly while whispering into her ear, "It's alright. You're gonna be fine." Gwen held out her breath that she didn't know she had been holding and braced for impact as the ride went down, making it look as though they were about to crash. She squeezed Ben's hand tightly as the ride went crashing down.

Ok. So if we don't get to go into the tunnel of love, it's still ok. Because Gwen held my hand throughout the whole ride! Which was like 5 minutes or more or something.

As the ride came to a stop, Ben asked a shaking Gwen, "You alright?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. Thanks Ben," she replied staring into his eyes. He did the same. After a few seconds, Gwen realised what she was doing and tore her gaze towards the crowd, only to see Grandpa walking towards them.

"Ready to go kids?"

"Yeah," Gwen simply replied. Looking at Ben, she asked, "Um, Ben. Can I have my hand back?"

"What?" Bern answered, looking down to their still interlocked hands, he laughed slyly, "Yeah. Sure. Sorry."

Gwen giggled and followed Grandpa to the RV.

Ben stared dreamily at Gwen. Soon enough, he started to make his move back to the RV.

**Some day, I swear I'm gonna drag her to the tunnel of love. Someday…**

**-Ben**

I know! I hate this chapter too! Well, this is where I say; IDEAS!!

Or just tell me what you expect to from the next chapter.

Please and Thank you! :


End file.
